<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Leap of Faith by KaidaShade</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22761901">Leap of Faith</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaidaShade/pseuds/KaidaShade'>KaidaShade</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Setting Sights [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Destiny (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(Or is it?), Adrenaline-induced smooches, Canon-typical temporary character deaths, Inadvisable Extreme Sports, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Pining</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:54:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>918</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22761901</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaidaShade/pseuds/KaidaShade</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Used to go cliffdiving with Cayde on the Mesa, 'til I got too creaky"- Banshee-44</p><p>Saw this quote on a bounty I picked up and decided to write something.  Adrenaline does funny things, even to an Exo, and sometimes you just have to see your chance and jump right in.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Banshee-44/Cayde-6 (Destiny)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Setting Sights [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1637296</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Leap of Faith</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Set waaaaaaaaay before my other Banshee/Cayde stuff, probably pre-Vanguard.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“What’s the matter old man?  Scared?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cayde stands at the cliff edge, his cloak whipping dramatically in the wind that blasts across Io’s plateau, and grins with a wicked glint of challenge gleaming in his eyes.  He looks absolutely beautiful, but Banshee doesn’t say that, just like every other time he’s thought of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dunno if you’ve noticed, Cayde, but I won’t get back up after a fall like that.”  He remarks instead, jerking his head to the sheer drop below them where the cliff disappears into cloud before it meets the ground.  The wind plucks at his scarf and he tucks it a little tighter, backing up a step. Cayde seems unconcerned. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“That’s why you’ve got a parachute, right?”  He shrugs, “trust me, this rules. No better rush in the solar system, it’s even better than that time we stole Zavala’s Mark and made him chase us through the Tower.”  </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“You died twice that day.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Yeah, but we had fun!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cayde’s eyes are bright and eager, egging him on, and he’s never been able to resist that look any more than Cayde can resist a dare.  He sighs and checks the straps of his parachute for the fourth time today; he’s confident in his own craftsmanship, but there’s a difference between confident and </span>
  <em>
    <span>certain </span>
  </em>
  <span>and here it could be the end of him.  “Alright. You got me.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Yes!”  Cayde does a little fistpump and steps up to the edge, holding a hand out, “C’mon, c’mon, we’ll do it together.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something in Banshee’s chest does a little flip-flop as he takes Cayde’s hand.  He blames it on the dizzying drop below them, and totally not the way Cayde grips his fingers or the warmth of him.  He’s almost grateful that Cayde doesn’t give him much chance to think about it, because with typical Hunter recklessness he hauls him forward, drags him straight off the edge.  He’s not sure what’s louder; the wind in the ears or his own swearing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s a long, long fall, long enough to right himself in the air.  Cayde laughs like a madman the whole way down, loud enough to be heard over the rush of air and the flapping of clothing against metal plating.  The mists part and Banshee sees the ground rushing towards him, closer than he expected. He yanks the parachute cord on instinct, feels the straps jerk, strain… and hold.  He’s never been more relieved in his life. Cayde rockets past him, rolling onto his back against the wind and getting his cloak wrapped around him, not that that stops him shooting a jaunty wave and finger-pistol right before he hits the ground in a cloud of dust and shrapnel.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’ll be fine.  But it’s still kind of awful to watch.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Banshee lands heavily, his knees buckling and sending him into a roll that tangles him in the parachute lines, and by the time he’s freed himself Sundance is already getting Cayde up on shattered legs that knit back together as he watches.  His systems are overclocking themselves and his fans are running hard, every vent open, and with the giddiness that comes with that he thinks Cayde has never looked so incredible. He’s covered in dirt, still half-wrapped in his cloak, but when he turns to Banshee his mouth is lit up brightly and his eyes gleam, and he punches the air with only a tiny wince.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Fuck yeah!  Didn’t I tell you?  Worth it!”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Idiot.”  Banshee says, and grabs him by the face to drag him into the searing kiss that he deserves for daring to be so gorgeous.  To his surprise Cayde doesn’t fight him. He finds himself wrapped in the Hunter’s arms, pressed up against his chest and it’s still not </span>
  <em>
    <span>close enough</span>
  </em>
  <span>.  Cayde tries to slide a leg between his, misjudges it, tries to correct by stepping back and ends up toppling both of them into the crater his body had left.  Their faces clunk together painfully and Banshee draws back, fans kicking up dust all the more when he notices that his knee is caught between Cayde’s thighs.  Cayde looks at him dazed, pushing his hood back out of his face.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What was that?”</span>
  <span></span><br/>

  <span>“Uh…”  What </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> that?  “Adrenaline.  Someone had to shut you up.”  He tries, and it’s a terrible excuse, but Cayde’s laugh is lovely and he wants to kiss him again but he knows he shouldn’t.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Sure.  From those adrenal glands we don’t have.”  Cayde chuckles, reaches up to get him by the back of the head and drags him down again so that when he speaks, his mouth is inches from Banshee’s and it comes out as a low, husky murmur, “It’s supposed to be exciting, don’t worry about it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s the jump.  It has to be the jump, but Banshee doesn’t think he’s ever been quite so turned on in his life.  He can’t make his vocaliser work, can’t ask Cayde to take him </span>
  <em>
    <span>right here</span>
  </em>
  <span> like he wants to, and the moment passes with just a brief brush of mouth plates before Cayde tries to wriggle out from under him and he has to let him go, isn’t brave enough to push things further.  He wishes he was as he sits back on the side of the crater and lets Cayde stand, roll his neck and stretch his arms over his head. He offers a hand to help him up. “Go again? Or have I worn you out?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Banshee grins, takes it.  “I’m old, not dead. Let’s go.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>